


Don’t judge me if you don’t know me

by Error404willtolivenotfound



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404willtolivenotfound/pseuds/Error404willtolivenotfound
Summary: People always judge me but they never know me.





	Don’t judge me if you don’t know me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, fam. This one is sad, it’s about judgement, it’s about self harm, it’s about a lot of shit that’s gone wrong in my life over the past year. If you ever need to talk, I’m here.

You think these scars are from easy?

No.

These scars are from hard.

These scars are from hours of pain.

These scars are from nights spent alone.

These scars are from nights spent crying.

These scars are not easy.

These scars are from hours of judgement.

These scars are from hours of hate.

Don’t judge me if you don’t know me.

Don’t judge me if you don’t know me.

I’m nobody.

Don’t judge me if you don’t know me.

I’m worthless.

Don’t judge me if you don’t know me.

I’m nothing.

Don’t judge me if you don’t know me.

I’m useless.

Don’t judge me if you don’t know me.

Slut.

Don’t judge me if you don’t know me.

Whore.

Don’t judge me if you don’t know me.

Bitch.

Don’t judge me if you don’t know me.

Slut.  
Whore.  
Bitch.  
Slut.  
Whore.  
Bitch.  
Slut.  
Whore.  
Bitch.  
Slut.  
Whore.  
Bitch.  
Slut.  
Whore.  
Bitch.  
Slut.  
Whore.  
Bitch.  
Slut.  
Whore.  
Bitch.

Don’t judge me if you don’t know me.

**Author's Note:**

> So hey there. If you need to talk, the comment section is there, or my discord is Protective Pricks Princess#7899


End file.
